gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikokiri
Mikokiri is one of the users of the GameFAQs SSBU board. She's a female, but female gamers don't exist. Username Origin Her username is a combonation of Miki - her nickname, and the word Kokiri, a species from the Zelda franchise. She managed to blend them together neatly. CYOA Series' Her CYOA dubbed 'Roy's Roster Quest' was published onto the Smash WIi U board even before the leak. It was surprisingly popular, filled with references to other shit (such as Five Night's at Fuckboys and the mansion just about worshiping their DDR machine) and has a surprisingly developed lore. Then Isaac's DLC party came along, it wasn't as popular and Miko had to keep making topics for it. It is currently having a break since she needs to try and get RRQ back on the mainstream. She has given away plot details in secret about what will happen in RRQ and hints at a sequel, currently titled _DA. No one has cracked the code yet, although someone did a MatPat and theorised it standed for Dr.Mario's adventure, when in reality Mario is Dr. Mario and the _ stands for another letter, but hey, that was just a theory, A- *Shot* Personality She is quick to anger (ESPECIALLY on her period), only Music and Youtube Poops can calm her down if you manage to make her mad enough. But in real life she is usually quiet but can talk up a storm about something she loves, but never on the phone. She hates Justin Bieber in general and hates the music that 1D spit out (Although not the boys themselves). She likes to type up stories and is a fast typer. Oh, she also hates spicy, salty and sour food and most cooked food, especially meat, she is on the line of becoming vegan. And she's an Atheist. She also likes being photographed, but only while dressed up. She also hates negative feedback about her that isn't true/has lack of detail. A comment saying her Mario Party 8 vs 9 thing is biased got her mad due to not explaining why, but she thinks it may be her hatred for the board play section or all the ties, but even then, 9 didn't deserve to win on how much of a step backwards it was. She also seems to shift her focus from one thing to another fairly easily. A few examples are: Getting ready to play a game then quickly checking something on her laptop then getting carried away on her laptop. She also keeps feelings of sadness bottled up inside her, not wanting to show how weak she really is, especially because she is teased very often. But she is easy to flatter. Also cheesy pick-up lines make her smile. The Big-ass-heck Fly Incident Late at night one 'day', a big-ass fly came into her room. Flies are one of her phobias and big-ass ones are no execption, especially when they fly around because of the sound they make. Anyway. She got herself the best thing next to bug spray: Deoderant and hairspray. She sprayed the fly then trapedd it under a plasicc blue cup. She thought her worries were gone but then she saw tiny larva. She drowned the larva and crushed them and drowned the outside of the cup. She couldn't go to sleep though since she wasn't calmed down. But she watched a PBG video which calmed her down so she could go to sleep. She then woke up to see that nothing happened to or around the cup. Her mother lifted up the cup and pronounced the fly as dead. All unfound Larva are likely to be dead via starvation or drowning. Now, big flies are a weekly occurrence in the summer. She sprays so much bug spray just to get rid of them that her Mother and Sister go into a coughing fit. OH WAIT THEY DON'T HAVE BUGSPRAY ANYMORE WELL FUCK Fruit Fly Massacre of 2014 One day, someone in her family thought that it was a good idea to let grapes rot in the family room. Miko saw the rotting grapes in a small lunch box and the box was surrounded by fruit flies! She got her hairspray and sprayed the ones in the air, 90% of them died a few mins later. But what was she gonna do with the hundreds of fruit flies that were trapped in the box? Drown them of course. She got some tissues, picked up the box, took the box outside, opened the box slightly and turned the tap on! THEY WERE DROWNING! Some flew free but not enough escaped to cause a problem. Dead fruit flies were on the pavmentt and in the box. She then closed the box once it was full enough and left the murder scene there so other fruit flies were warned abiut what can happen to them if they set their filthy wings in her househild... She also left it out there beausee she couldn't really bring it back inside could she? Pat also got to see the remains of what happened after a few months of leaving it outside since it was the final part of her home tour. To this day, her mother still leaves rotting food everywhere, much to the annoyance of Miko. The filthy clones of smash 4 As soon as she learned Lucina was more than just an alt, she flipped her shit so hard at this. She could forgive Toon Link as it was only brawl and There were a less amount of clones than in melee, but with a new full on clone.. Well... She hated it, they should be gone by now since she don't want no clones in her HD smash. It got worse as soon as the ESRB leak was shown, she flipped her shit again. At first she was sort of welcoming to the clones, but then after realising that Sakurai would put in 3 clones over a loved veteran, she flipped her shit with 2x the power. She complained about Dr Mario's only differences being pills and No Fludd which doesn't deserve a roster slot despite lucina being a thing since she is Roy 2.0 and we all know what happened to him. Dark pit she could see since there are many Kid Icarus items that Pit doesn't use that Dark Pit could use so he is a potential not clone but he should really just be a colour swap... Which was proven to be false later on, and she screams Sakurai Bias whenever mentioning Dark Pit, AKA A pallet swap with it's own slot. She also hates the fact that Dr. Mario returned, especailly when Luigi's down B is sort of like the Mario Tornado and Mario Kept his tornado in the form of his down air, rendering Dr. Mario useless. School time blues Her point group this year is probably the worst thing ever. It's literally got her depressed on the inside of a thick shell coated with sass and smiles. It all went downhill before school and now the bullying she goes through about what she likes, her friggen hair and what she does is getting laughed at. She had to resort to 'befriending' the bitches just to get them to shut up... But they won't seem to shut up and she just wants to be alone... Her teachers seem to be the only good things about school anymore... Not because of the work they give them but because the teachers are mostly nice and cool. But that's not enough reason to want to go to school now is it? Please be nice to her, she gets depressed easily these days... She's been through enough and doesn't want to go through anymore... K thanks keep it up. It's almost over guys just like, one more week. E-mail spam wars of 2016 I bet you're thinking 'What'? Exactly. Basically, Miko sent out a harmless e-mail to her fellow Yr10 students to tell them to stop spamming the Yr10 e-mail group. Of course because 90% of her grade are filled with stupid people that run on Facebook feed updates, noscopes and dank memes, they spammed even harder in response. She then fought back by becoming the Grammar Nazi of the situation and unleashed an epic roast: "My sister has better grammar than you, and she doesn't even know the difference between their and there." Refusing to stop a good flamewar, Miko replied to their bullshit just to see what shit they'd spit out. It was hilarious chaos. It got so intense that a teacher put out a 'Cease and Desist' on the situation. Boy she must be fun at parties, right? Cosplays Yeh, it's a once-a-year hobby of hers. Her first cosplay was of Vanellope Von Schweetz, second was of Toon Link and most recently was Mega Man (huge fucking shoes, this is also the first cosplay she made all by herself aside from helmet and mega buster). She's already planning a two-in-one cosplay for next year. Also her late grandmother was a dressmaker so I'm guessing this costume stuff just runs in the family but skips a generation or some shit. Actually now she's decided to get to work early and on two instead of one (Well, three). She's got some materials for her Phantom R/Raphael cosplay and she's also working on a human-ified Sonic cosplay for Athletics day early next year. Her plan is to simply run laps around the track until she collapses because this bitch has stamina for dayyyyzzzz- I mean seconddddzzzzzzzz. Update: Sonic is just about done, Raphael is 90% complete and Phantom R is 85% complete. Sonic pics will likely be up by Friday... If... If my mother could just send me the fucking pictures.... Relationships Waluigi7 She appears to be good friends with Waluigi, since she accepts the fact that he and Nana are in love and that she got granted permission to be a bridesmaid at their wedding, which doesn't seem to be happening, ever.... And Waluigi7 seems to be inactive now so... kidmf935 She and kid became friends after chatting about their lost Vs. the world series. They hate the mods for the same reason and were both left with similar replies about their deleted topics. They now talk very rarely but seem to be OK with each other. But they seem to share a like for RP's. They are oficially amiibo collecting rivals. energyman2289 After tons of shit, they are now friends once again. Although they still have small disagreements that Matt can't seem to get over quickly. But precious Onii-Chan is precious. Patwhit01 They're good now, and now that they have recently talked to each other, it's refreshing to hear his voice again. Why? Mainly because it's funny to listen to and he can make pretty good impersonations or simply come up with voices. quinfordmac Due to their young age and similar likes, they became friends over the course of chatting on the Wiki. They also made Dog Shark together in a Wii U chat, which is a lame version of Skype. Also, he sucks at Mario Kart thanks to her Experiment... Either that or she's just too good at it. Or both. Still friends. Radori Another friend via Skype call. Although they disagree on some newcomers (mainly Greninja and Lucina), they can have other conversations just fine with little or no arguing. And even then, the arguing lasts for very little time due to quickly changing topics. Radori worries for her sometimes. They haven't talked recently. LordCarlisle Friend number 3 made on Skype. Even though they have very little to talk about, Carl says he doesn't hate her which is a good thing I think. She also likes talking with him since his tone of voice makes him sound super interesting. She also misses him on skype and tries to chat with him whenever she sees him. DemonicDratini Having the exact same name as her first boyfriend, disliking tea like him also AND if you add the fact that he is british, Miko was sure to get along with him very well. She sees him as a very trustworthy and wise 'elder', but due to his dismay, this has lead her to calling him 'Uncle DD'. But he finds her sort of annoying... But not the the point that Pat does... Mainly because he's an adult and knows this is some sort of phase... Have not talked for ages. DD is probably avoiding her till she turns 18- nope never mind she's back to annoy him oops. Yoshi2010 They seem to share so much in common that they could probably swap accounts one day and no one could tell the difference. It's almost similar to the point of scary. JorentyIII She seems to be on good terms with him and admires how he can de-rail topics with just one comment. ChibiDialga Acting like the girls from her school towards Miko, she is very confused on why this is so. 'Why do you like me no more?', but Chibi seems to be stopping this. Divine_Shadow_ They are apparently friends since GameFAQ's says so. There was a time where they somehow ended up commenting in each others topics though. Divine is currently in the safe-ish zone. Archest Archer Having made friends over about a weeks time via chatting on some fourms, the two seem to get along well... It's probably because they are both girls and both seems to look like misfits from the general crowd. Pictures she drew n shit APhotowhythefuckcantijustacessthelibrary|You have to look at it from the side, sorry about that. Even when I try....png|Even when I actually try to use paint, it still turns out awful. Photo on 16-11-2014 at 8.22 pm.jpg|That's much better, now isn't it? Photo on 16-11-2014 at 9.17 pm.jpg|Pat asked for it. Photo on 16-11-2014 at 9.23 pm.jpg|I collect spores. Photo on 7-01-2015 at 10.03 pm.jpg|Dear gawd what have I done? Screen Shot 2015-12-14 at 11.17.54 am.png|She has a drawing pad now Screen Shot 2015-12-28 at 11.53.52 pm.png|But with great power comes the ability to abuse it for nonsensical reasons Screen Shot 2016-01-02 at 12.53.02 pm.png|Shitty memes too Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 6.21.51 pm.png|Then there's Paper to Digital Her Instagram Going by the name LadyShirotena, she posts terrible stuff there and what she actually posts on there is so inconsistent that it's rather annoying: One day she may post nothing, the next day she's posting like 15 screenshots seconds apart from each other for no reason. But it's the easiest way to showcase her art so that's mainly why she uses it. She also posts memes on rare occasions. Her Fanficion.net SuperUltraMegaMiko's works range from crackfics to comedy to actual serious shit that CAN and WILL make you cry. It first stated as a way just to post parody fics of terrible pairings in the sonic fandom but she later tried out to see how serious fanfics would do. They were probably decent but not many read them... But when it came to her ultimate Comedy "Roy's Roster Quest" turned into a fanfic, views for her skyrocketed... But she'd rather make you fucking cry with death and injury so she made two feel fics. She really wants people to read them so they can be upset for like an hour. Also just a warning there is Yaoi and sex scenes so... Don't touch those unless you want to. List of Yaoi Fics (bolded ones include sex scenes): A flash of feelings Bravely Confusing (Sorta counts, and there's also Yuri in that one... But none of these elements are in it yet) Edgy Love Happy Wife, Broken Life Kun and the Senpai Marth's Lovers Old Memories Trivia * Her brawl mains are Toon Link, Luigi and Sonic, Secondary mains are Falco and Ike. And Lucas. * She has a sister 4 years younger than her who mains Zelda, Snake and Wolf * Smash4 mains are Mega Man and Villager, Secondaries are Link and Marth. * She made this page because she feels somewhat signifigant to the board. * She has Aquaphobia (fear of water) and Pteronarcophobia (Fear of flies) and whatever the fear of Darkness is. * Her favourite movie ever is Wreck-it Ralph. * In the game Tomodchi Life, she married Quinfordmac to her friend Hayley. ** She also let Daisy pair up energyman2289 with her cousin Janeth. *** Coincidentally, Matt started dating Hayley in real life and Quin got a girlfriend of his own shortly after. * The worst game she has played is 'Family Party: 30 Great Games Obstacle Arcade' for the Wii U. Her review of it can be found here. It is pretty short. * LordCarlisle managed to make her cry (accidentally of course). She doesn't hold anything against him for this. * Her boyfriend was only dead for a while. A nurse revived him (luckily). The moment she was sent the message of his livingness, her heart went into superultamegaspeed mode out of happiness. ** Her boyfriend has not contacted her since November. She has unfortunately given up on him. He's probably dead for good now, but she's more than over it. * Her favourite pokemon type is Ice, and she agrees that it needs more resistances (EG Water, grass, fairy?) * She hates Greninja. In a nutshell without ranting, it's because: You should not fucking base a newcomer fighter off of 4 pretty sketches. * Her sister is the human incarnation of Ridley. * She despises filthy clones in Smash 4, especially when the closest thing to a full on clone in Brawl was Toon Link. 3 full on clones in the 4th entry is fucking unacceptable. * She was the one to Discover GoddessDeza. * She despises clones, yet she forgives Toon Link. Why? He is the most different clone to date with B moves having different effects (boomerang) and he was the only thing closest to a full on clone in brawl. And she has WW bias, kill her. * She has about 5 cameras that she doesn't use. Any one of them could have her Toon Link cosplay pictures in them. * She can draw, but she must use some sort of pencil like object to do so. She can NOT draw with a mouse or track pad so if you expect something off of paint from her, expect it to be shit. * She is double jointed and flexible as shit. The stuff she does will freak you out and can possibly make you puke. ** This comes at a price though, it makes her muscles and joints more prone to being strained, ripped and hyper extended. * She has officially stated that she will close her account eventually. Or will she? Nah she won't now. * Now you'll never see her Toon Link cosplay. ** Or Mega Man cosplay. ** Or future Phantom R cosplay ** Maybe ** Maybe * She actually hates Ridley... No one mentioned this? * She's a fan of Attack on Titan and her younger sister worships Levi. Also Hetalia is her lifeforce now. * Her Top 3 husbandos are: Sora (NGNL), Link (LoZ) and Raphael (RT) * Would literally fuck a body pillow ** Related: She would also attempt to drown herself in her own boobs if she could. * Likely to eat all the Oreos in the house within a day. * Likes to feed trolls because she likes to watch things burn. * She isn't afraid of spiders, only the venom some spiders have * Finds loose hairs disgusting on the same level as crushed bugs * For some reason she doesn't want to learn how to drive... Look, it's different and bullshit in Australia when compared to America okay? Category:Users Category:Waifus Category:Has too many waifus/husbandos Category:What is a femail Category:More Female Characters Category:Characters With Amazing Asses Category:Irrelevant Category:Mikokiri's Shit Category:Ghirahim Supporters Category:Shit you probably noticed by seeing it in 'Recent Wiki Activity' Category:Shit you probably found by clicking "Random Page" a bunch of times Category:Lucas Mains Category:Cuties Category:Probably doesn't take showers Category:Terrible Category:Bullshit Waifus Category:Weeaboo Shit Category:Losers Category:Sexy Ladies Category:Pedo bait Category:Crossdressers Category:Users who have shown their face Category:Weeaboos Category:Atheists Category:500 Achievers Category:Shit